1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a tape recording head/apparatus where cable connection pads run substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the head moves, which causes the ribbon-type external cable to be bent in its most flexible direction when the head module actuates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional multi-channel tape recording head, the cables are attached to the head chip in the same plane the recording elements are fabricated. Since a typical multi-channel tape recording head requires 50 or more interconnections in order to connect all of the recording elements, the cables are wide and stiff in the plane of the recording elements. In order to keep the recording elements centered on the data tracks on the tape, a voice coil actuator typically moves the head laterally across the tape, which is in the cable ‘stiff’ direction. To allow for the lateral motion of the head, cables must be either very long or must be rotated so that the motion is accommodated in the ‘easy’ direction of bending. The typical rotation takes up considerable space and adds mass that the actuator must move.